nienna_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
The Planar Gods
Though less powerful than the Greater and Apex gods, the Planar Gods are the only deities actively interact with the primes and outsiders. Due to their presence, they are recognized as the the gods, as most are unaware of the deities above them. There are fourteen lesser goods, each belonging to one of three camps. Apostles of the Craft (Magic) * Yvelia, the Lawful Neutral disciplinarian of commitment and perseverance. * Bartosk, the Neutral professor of knowledge and rationality. * Nystra, the Chaotic Neutral patron of creativity and expression. Apostles of the Blade (Combat) * Vahennia, the Lawful Good champion of justice and community. * Athor, the Neutral Good preacher of conservation and virtue. * Ossivana, the Chaotic Good, champion of freedom and individualism. * Arduth, the Lawful Neutral enforcer of equity and order. * Vargonir, the Chaotic Neutral barbarian of pride and courage. * Thranox, the Lawful Evil tyrant of cruelty and deceit. * Aionthra, the Neutral Evil mistress of agony and torment. * Irathus, the Chaotic Evil savage of brutality and chaos. Apostles of the Realm (Nature) * Elonna, the Neutral Good protector of nature and it's children. * Sil-Esani, the Neutral guardian of the wild and its balance. * Neruxus, the Neutral Evil personification of death and decay. The Birth of the Gods The deities that reside in the in The Borderlands are very unlike the Apex Gods. They are very much individuals and do often interfere with the lives of primes (individuals born in the universe). They have good reason to do this, as primes are the sole reason for their existence and the source of their godly powers. Long ago, a small barrier of the astral plane was torn asunder, and the souls of the deceased began to leak into the Outlands rather than into Void. As they accumulated and became restless, they began to coalesce into beings powerful enough to alter the Outlands. These demigods began to swell in number, and as they grew older and more powerful, they began to understand the nature of their existences, and therefore, the importance of the material. Each demigod sought to increase their link the material, and in order to do so, they needed primes to revere them and lend more them power. With what little energy they had, they could briefly reach into the material, and preform divine acts intended inspire and rally primes to their cause. However, there were far too many of their own kind, and even the greatest efforts could never lend a demigod any truly significant strength. They soon realized that their numbers needed to be drastically reduced if they ever expected to alter the material extensively. For the goodly inclined, the process was rather effortless and quick. Many came together, compromised, and eventually fused themselves into more perfect beings that could exert more change on the material. The more evil leaning however, began to wage horrific conflicts against one another, eventually leaving only the most ruthless and cunning alive. Their numbers dwindled, and soon the Outlands was left with only 14 immensely powerful deities, which each representing the extremities of their ideals. With their conflicts seemingly ended, these gods receded into the depths of the Outlands and began to build their realms. Creators of the Outer Planes Each of the lesser gods, with the exception of Bartosk, rules over the planes they created. Of the thirteen, three possessed enough power to create two realms. They reside as follows: * The Glimmering Meadows of Utopia - Athor * The Verdant Wilds of the Grove - Sil-Esani * The Natural Gymnasium of the Hinterlands - Ossivana * The Untamed Landscapes of the Beastlands - Vargonir * The Ever Changing Maelstrom of Pandemonium - Nystra * The Screeching Caverns of The Maw- Irathus * The Endless Depths of the Abyss - Irathus * The Halls of Agony - Aionthra * The Black Wastes of Oblivion - Neruxus * The Brimstone Peaks of the Furnace - Aionthra * The Infernal Court of the Underworld - Thranox * The Bloodied Theater of Slaughter - Thranox * The Clockwork Mechanisms of Nirvana - Yvelia * The Halls of the Iron Citadel - Arduth * The Three Heavens of the Blessed- Vahennia * The Nested Garden - Elonna Bartosk instead resides in the city of Annolor. Aftermath Today, the 14 Lesser Gods have completely cemented themselves within the Borderlands. However, demigods do still spring into existence when enough individuals will it so. These demigods are quickly cooperated with or consumed by the Lessers. For example, the Orc created god Kurmuush was subjugated and is now an alter ego of Irathus. Reverence of the Gods Primes are free to worship whomever they feel, and whenever they pass, their soul will travel before their chosen to be judged. If judged favorably, they will be accepted into their god's realm. If denied, their soul is cast into the material where it roams aimlessly, never allowed to rest. Each deity has their own criteria for acceptance. Some, such as Arduth and Vahennia, accept only the most dedicated and pure. Others, such as Aiontrha and Irathus, will accept nearly anyone. Alternatively, one can simply choose to not revere any deity. If so, upon death their soul instead travels into The Void.